During 1975 it is planned to complete a study on the development of Bowman's and Bruch's membranes in the primate fetus of known gestational ages. The ultrastructural features of early collagen synthesis in the cornea and sclera will be followed through these developmental stages. Embryology of zonular fibers will be studied in the rabbit by light and electron microscopic as well as histochemical methods.